Johnny in Jail
by Dedede the Fanfiction Writer
Summary: Johnny was your average fifteen-year-old who hated school and loved video games. But what happens when he accidentally kills his teacher? Something out of his mind, I suppose! Rated T to be on the safe side.


_This was something I posted on DeviantArt about 8 months ago but I decided to bring it to . So enjoy. Criticism is welcome._

Johnny was your average 15-year-old tenth grader who disliked school, a lot in fact. He was generally a depressed guy out in public, but there was one thing he absolutely loved: Team Fortress 2. Everyday after school he would go to his room and play TF2 for hours on end, to the annoyance and frustration of both is parents and younger, super intelligent yet happy-go-lucky blonde-haired sister. Johnny had played the game since he was 10 (shocker) and since then has clocked in 6,500+ hours.

One day at school, Johnny was an agitated mess. Earlier that morning, he had fought with his mom over staying home from school to play TF2. His mother, severely frustrated at Johnny, had sent him to school without breakfast as punishment for prolonging a fight that shouldn't have even been started in the first place. Johnny eventually fell asleep in class while his math teacher Mrs. Fiernster was teaching them trigonometry, but after a half an hour in dreamland Johnny was woken up by his teacher. Angry that he fell asleep in class, he was forced to stay in the classroom for the duration of his lunch hour (this was his class before lunch, after all). Johnny wasn't happy. As revenge, he decided to flick an eraser at the back of the teacher's head while she was writing down math problems for her next class to solve. That's when all chaos broke loose.

As soon as the eraser bounced off the teacher's head, the teacher dropped cold. When the principal came in to see Mrs. Fiernster about a broken coffee machine, he was startled and called 911. Paramedics came to the scene and declared Mrs. Fiernster dead. They said that she suffered an aneurysm, most likely caused by something hitting her in the back of the head. A guilty Johnny slowly snuck his out of the classroom, but tripped and hit his head on the floor. Nobody noticed this, but it only took a few minutes for him to get back up. He scurried along, hoping the incident would become a distant memory. But, while he was walking through the hallway whistling, he saw something he could hardly believe he was seeing.

It was the Heavy Weapons Guy.

Johnny was certain he was dreaming, so he pinched himself. It wasn't effective. Johnny now knew this was actually happening. A character from his favorite game had come to see him. "Come, little one. Get in my truck, and I will show you wonders.", said the Heavy Weapons Guy. The Heavy Weapons Guy went to his truck, and Johnny followed suite.

It was a long drive to the destination, a four hour one in fact. Johnny had fallen asleep at around the 1 hour mark. Then, they reached their destination. Johnny was suddenly woken up as soon as the truck braked. Johnny was excited at first to see the destination he was about to see. He thought it would be a utopia. A utopia filled with unusuals, new weapons, classes doing the conga, and magical unicorns.

But Johnny was wrong. Oh, so wrong.

The destination wasn't a utopia. In fact, it was far from a utopia. So far from a utopia, in fact, that you would be the laughing stock of your school if you said it was a utopia. It was the equivalent of a dystopia. It was more than a dystopia. It was a place no human being would dare to step foot in. Not even Chuck Norris would step foot in this dictatorship-like dystopia. If this destination were its own country, it would rank dead last in the Human Development Index (HDI).

It was the Casuarina maximum-security prison.

This prison was a gigantic slaughterhole. Prisoners were forced to do grueling, deadly games like a deadly obstacle course or Deathrun, just to get the right to have bread and water, the only known food served in this dystopian prison. Conditions were inhumane, prisoners were beaten on a regular basis, and the prison was riddled with deadly diseases like plague and cholera. Johnny was very scared. He did not know why he was sent to this prison. Then, the Heavy Weapons Guy spoke up:

"You have been sent here, Johnny, because we knew about how you murdered your teacher. Don't say it was an accident; there are **no** accidents were I come from. You see, Johnny, I've been spying on you 24/7. Video game logic is the reason behind it. And now, I caught you murdering your teacher. Now, you must face the consequences. You will spend the rest of your life in this prison."

At this point, Johnny broke down and cried. He was scared and helpless, and didn't know what to do. For once he wished to see his mother, father, and sister. But it was too late. The Heavy Weapons Guy, with all his power, dragged him into the prison. Johnny was screaming and crying, hoping it was all a dream. But he knew it wasn't. And from that point on, Johnny knew he was done for.

1 month later, Johnny was a complete wreck. The routine beatings, minimal servings of food, inhumanely deadly "games", and hard labor turned him into a starving, scar-covered basketcase on the brink of death. He cried and screamed everyday, begging to be let out of jail and into the comfort of his home, but it was no use. No one would listen. He knew it was hopeless. He would cry everyday until he cried himself to sleep. He was in so much pain everyday. He couldn't take it. He begged the warden for mercy but the warden refused. Everyday he would feel horribly guilty about accidentally killing his teacher. "Why did I throw that eraser at my teacher!? I'm a FOOL!" cried Johnny every night before he cried himself to sleep.

One day, Johnny was desperate to escape this inhumane prison. And thus, he plotted his escape. While the warden was busy rounding up a group of prisoners to be sent off to play Crush Game, Johnny snuck past the security and hid in The Weakest Link. But little did he know that's where he would meet his demise.

The previous day, maintenance workers covered a section of the Weakest Link building with a super-adhesive to trap flies that have been living in the building for weeks. Johnny cautiously veered the building, knowing it was very dark, but accidentally tripped backwards on a bucket the workers left behind that previous day and into the super-adhesive, and found himself pinned to the wall. He wasn't just stuck; he was completely immobilized. Even worse, the warden had plans that day to take every prisoner to a week-long tour of the Minecraft maximum security prison, and they all left before Johnny found himself stuck to the wall. Johnny screamed for help, but no one would come to his aid.

2 days later, Johnny was so weak he had lost all control of his bodily functions. He started having bouts of uncontrollable urinating and defecating. His pants were soiled, and bugs were crawling all over his body. "I don't wanna die..." cried a helpless and tearful Johnny. On day 3 of being pinned to the wall, Johnny's life flashed before his eyes. He could remember how much fun he had at his friend's 6th birthday party when he was 6. He could remember how proud his parents were when he came home from school with no naughty boy stickers one day in 2nd grade. He could even remember having a loving and caring girlfriend throughout 8th grade before an argument ended their relationship. All this made Johnny break down into tears. He was screaming at this point, but no one could hear him. He knew it was hopeless. He was going to die. He was so so hungry and thirsty. Every night, he would dream about swimming in a pool of ice-cold, refreshing water, filled with yummy, mouth-watering fruits and desserts.

Finally, after 5 days of being pinned to the wall, Johnny succumbed to dehydration. He was now in an empty black void with nothing to do for the rest of the life. But then, a voice could be heard in this distance.

"Wake up..."

"Wake up."

"Wake up!"

"WAKE UP!"

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!"**

Suddenly, Johnny jolted up from the floor and saw his principal with a not-amused expression on his face. When Johnny woke up, he was overly relieved. It was all just a dream. He was overjoyed to not be in an inhuman prison anymore.

"You tripped and hit your head on the floor, causing you to lose conscious." said his principal.

Johnny was still very happy that nothing bad actually happened...well, actually...

His principal then said something that turned Johnny's happiness into fear.

"Come to my office now, young man. You're in BIG trouble."

Johnny entered his office with a worried look on his face. He sat down in the guest chair.

"We know it was you who killed Mrs. Fiernster with that eraser, Johnny."

 **THE END.**


End file.
